Unexpected Pleasure
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Rizzo and Kenicky get some news. My first Grease Fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Pleasure**

**Rizzo was sitting on the top step of her porch one evening thinking about her past when she groaned. Kenicky heard her and came to her side immediately. It had been 15 years since they'd been at Rydell together, and they'd gotten their own place after graduation. About 5 years later, they'd gotten married. "Rizz, you okay?" Kenicky asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.**

**Rizzo nodded, smiling as she turned to him. "Kenicky, there's something I've gotta tell you," she said before exhaling sharply.**

**Kenicky put his arm around her. "What's up, Rizz?" The concern he was feeling was evident in his voice. She snuggled closer to him, gathering her courage. "What, Rizz?" he asked when she grew quiet again. **

**" Well, um, I went to the doctor today for a checkup, and I got some news." She sighed nervously. "I'm pregnant, and the baby's already kicking me. The doctor says I'm about four months along." **

**Kenicky smiled. "Wow, Rizz. Wouldn't we have noticed anything before now?"**

**She shook her head. "Not necessarily," she said. "Some people don't get any warning."**

**Kenicky moved over on the step and patted his lap. Rizzo got the signal and put her feet there. He smiled and began rubbing them.She sighed contently."Where'd you learn to give foot rubs** **like that?" she asked after a few minutes.**

**He shrugged. "I guess it's a gift," he replied modestly.**

**She laughed. "I'll say," she agreed with a smile. Suddenly, she groaned, placing her hand on her stomach. Kenicky stopped rubbing her feet and followed suit as the baby kicked again.**

**"Wow," he whispered, and Rizzo nodded knowingly as they basked in this tender moment.**


	2. Joy

**Chapter 2: Joy**

**Rizzo laughed quietly. She never expected to be so excited about the baby. A few weeks ago, a baby was the last thing on her mind. A few weeks ago, all she could think about was nurturing her relationship with Kenicky. His gentle voice brought her out of these thoughts as he asked, "You okay, Rizz?"**

**She nodded as they saw Sandy coming up the front walk with a baby girl in her arms, closely followed by Danny. Rizzo was just getting up when Sandy stumbled a bit. Danny noticed this and took the baby as Kenicky grabbed her arm to stabilize her. "You okay?"he inquired.**

**"Yeah, thanks, Kenicky," she answered, straightening her skirt, "but I could've dropped Lily." **

**Rizzo noticed that she was shaking as she came toward them, so she took Lily so Danny could offer her a little comfort. "You didn't drop her, Honey," he whispered as he hugged her. "Rizzo just took her." **

**Sandy turned, her eyes full of guilt, and said, "Thanks, Rizz."**

**"No problem. Hey, listen, long time no see. Come on in. I just made tea." **

**Sandy laughed a little. "Hmm. You used to be a coffee girl, Rizz," she said, smiling as she remembered how she used to pull all-nighters with Rizzo when they were at Rydell. **

**"I made tea 'cause I'm pregnant," she said suddenly, bouncing a bit as she carried Lily into the modest ranch house they'd bought with the money Kenicky had made from the garage he'd started a few years back.**

**Sandy smiled. "That's great, Rizz. How far along are you?" she wanted to know. **

**"About four months," Rizzo replied. "I just found out today."**

**"That's a little unusual. I knew I was pregnant with Lily by the nausea I felt at around two months."**

**"That's the thing. I never had nausea. My periods were lighter, but I never thought much of it. They always are.'**

**"Nothing's wrong I hope?"**

**Rizzo shook her head. "The doc says we're both fine," she assured Sandy.**

**Bored with this, "Girl talk", Danny and Kenicky went out hack to shoot some hoops.**

**Rizzo and Sandy laughed. "Guys always leave when things get soft."**

**Sandy nodded. "You've got that right, Rizz," she agreed, sitting down as she reached out to tickle Lily, who giggled. Rizzo smiled down at her, thinking of what it would be like when she and Kenicky met their own baby.**

**"Rizz," Sandy whispered. "Earth to Rizzo."**

**"Ooh." She whimpered a bit, causing Sandy to put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"What's wrong?"she asked. **

**"The baby just kicked me a little."**

**Sandy smiled. "Rizz, can I?" she inquired.**

**Rizzo nodded, so Sandy placed a hand on her stomach, causing the baby to kick again. As she felt the baby moving, she tipped her head to the side, thinking of how much her relationship with Rizzo had changed since their years at Rydell.**


End file.
